When the Saints Come
by ThatNerdGirl3232
Summary: Julia Burke has know Connor and Murphy all her life. She even followed them to America after her Mothers death. So what happens when it turns out the lord has plans for her and her boys? Read and find out. I in no way own the Boondock Saints! Just love the movies. Connor/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

St. Patty's Day

In the middle of morning mass while everyone was standing, and the Lord's Prayer was being read three figures were on their knees clutching their rosaries. They do not sing nor stand, it was an unusual scene for those who were first timers to the church. There were two men each of similar height and a woman was between them. Her eyes were closed tightly as she muttered in Latin rubbing the beads of the emerald green rosary.

At the end of the prayer the monsignor stepped up to the pulpit, and dismissed the young priest. "Thank you Father Macklepenny, for coming all the way across town to be our guest speaker today." The priest said with a warm smile towards the priest. With those words the trio stood up and quietly made their way out of the pew. Nobody seemed too disturbed by the scene except for the young priest who looked appalled. The three made their way to the front while the Monsignor started his sermon, the young priest Father Macklepenny started leaning forward about to stand when an older Clergyman took his arm gently whispering something into his ear.

The two men and woman were in their mid to late twenties. The two men were sporting identical black pea coats, holey jeans and thread bare sweaters. The two wore worn leather boots and both were looking towards the front their strides determined. One of the men had spiky blonde hair, while the other had dark hair both had a pair of matching blue eyes. They each had a tattoo of The Virgin Mary on the left side of their neck. It was obvious the two were brothers, everything they did was in a type of synchronization that only twins could successfully pull off.

The woman on the other hand was short, where the men stood 5'11 the woman stood 5'3. She was in good athletic shape, yet she had curves that made men leer. She was dressed in a similar fashion to the boys. Her jeans worn and torn, her sweater while warm fit her largely and was becoming frazzled. She had on a pair of leather combat boots just like her boys. Her hair was a mess of Honey Brown curls, and her eyes were wide and the most intense shade of green anyone could possibly see. She had a round face and a quick easy smile, but this morning, just like the two ahead of her she was walking with determination.

Father Macklepenny watched in wonder as the three knelt at the base of the crucifixion as one. The two men leaning forward to kiss either side of Jesus's feet, while the woman kissed the middle. Just like that the three were up once again making their way past the Monsignor, the words of his sermon following them as they made their way to the door. "…and I am reminded on this holy day, of the sad story of Kitty Geneviese. This poor soul cried out time and time again for help, but no person answered her calls. Though many saw not one so much as called. Her assailant washed his bloody knife off on her lifeless little body. Then they watched as he simply walked away. Nobody wanted to get involved. Nobody wanted to take a stand… We must truly fear evil men and deal with them accordingly, but what we must truly guard against, what me must fear above all else," There was a pause the three strangers waiting in the back to hear what the Monsignor would say. "Is the indifference of good men."

With those words the three placed their sunglasses on and walked outside of the church. The blonde man looking at his two companions he smiles. "I do believe de Monsignor, has finally gotten de point." He said with a grin and an Irish accent that coated his words.

"Aye dear brot'her I believe yer right." Said the dark haired man with the same grin as each turned to the girl with a tilt of their heads. "What do ye tink Jules?" The dark haired man asked of the woman in front of them his voice also coated with an Irish accent.

"I tink Murphy dat you and Connor are right." The girl grinned at the two before taking Connor's hand in her own. "Now we got to get going, or else we'll be late for work." The three of them started walking down the street, Julia hooking her arms through each of their own as she walked in the middle.

"Jules are ye sure yer working wit' us?" Connor asked looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow. Her name was Julia Margaret Burke, and she had known Connor and Murphy all of her life. Her mother Breanne and their mother Annabelle had been best friends, especially after Connor and Murphy's father left. Julia was three years younger than the two boys, yet that hadn't stopped them from being best friends just like their mothers. Since practically the day she was born the boys had been everything to her. They beat up anyone who made her cry, they comforted her when she needed it, and for the past four years Connor had been much more to her. He was her lover, her boyfriend, and the man she knew undoubtedly she'd start a family with. She'd followed the two to America after the death of her mother, and spent more nights on their couch in Ireland when her Da was still around.

"Of course I'm sure." Julia grinned at her boyfriend. "Honestly just because most of de time I'm a secretary, doesn't mean dat I can't get my hands dirty." The boys and Julia both worked for a meat processing company, most of the time Julia was in the office working as a secretary, but every once in a while when needed she'd work in the back with her boys.

"I fer one like it when my women get dirty." Murphy said with a smirk as he met his brother's eyes chuckling.

"Murph, I swear if I catch ye looking at my lass's ass I will beat ye bloody." Connor said with a joking lilt to his voice causing Julia to laugh.

"It's not like I can help it. De woman flaunts her ass all over our apartment, ye should've dought of it before ye asked her to move in wit' us." Murphy smirked.

"Oh relax Connor, he's just jealous that ye saw me first." Julia smirked kissing Connor's cheek. The truth was Julia and Murphy had tried to date in high school. That was when Julia and Connor could barely stand the sight of one another. It just never amounted to much, since both agreed that they saw the other as a sibling. It nearly killed their mothers when they broke up, Julia having been practically promised to one of the MacManus boys since her birth.

"Damn right he is!" Connor grinned leaning down and pressing a passionate kiss to the lips, then placing slobbery kisses all over her face. "CONNOR!" Julia squeaked playfully pushing at his chest and wiping away his spit in disgust. That was when Connor swooped down and practically threw his girl over his shoulder causing the people around them to burst out laughing at the display while Julia's tiny fists beat against Connor's back. "Let me go! Murphy help me!" She pleaded as Connor took off running to the packing plant. Murphy just shook his head laughing at his brother, and for all intents and purposes sister.

When Connor strode through the door of the packing plant he grinned at all the familiar faces. "Well! Here we are Jules my love." He grinned setting down the very red faced Julia and playfully slapping her ass. Causing her face to turn even redder as she turned to glare at him causing everyone in the small room to laugh. Frowning she walked to her locker putting on gloves and her blood stained smock. Then Julia set to work beside Murphy cutting away fat from slabs of meat with practiced ease. That was until Connor went out to the loading dock for a smoke break. Smirking Murphy nodded his head to the door grabbing a bloody slab of meat. Julia just laughed and grabbed a cow tongue each of them quietly sneaking to a hiding place where they could reach Connor.

Connor threw out his cigarette walking into the building where now all the workers had been staring at him expectantly. He'd been thinking of course about Julia, today was their four year anniversary and he knew he should get a move on and propose. He'd been carrying the ring around for a year, it was a miracle she hadn't found it yet, but Julia wasn't one to snoop. Sure she'd steal his clothing, but she never dug into his things. A fact he loved about the woman. Of course when he looked around at the faces of his coworkers his thoughts turned from Julia to suspicion. "What?" He asked confused and that was when he felt the slab of meat hit his face and the tongue his chest nearly knocking him back. Looking between Murphy and Julia he yanked the tongue from her grip hitting Murphy in the face a few times and then tackling Julia and tickling her while he kept beating Murphy back with the tongue. Everyone around them was laughing at the display and Julia was pleading for mercy from the onslaught.

"Whose de master?" Connor laughed stopping and pressing his bloody face against hers causing Julia to shriek in disgust. That's when Connor heard the sound of a throat clearing. Looking up at his boss he grinned easily standing up. "McGerkin, sorry had to teach my lass and brot'er a lesson." Connor said with a laugh helping Julia up. Julia was rubbing at her face furiously and looking up she met the eyes of an extremely large woman who was glowering at Connor and looking at Julia as if she'd like to eat her.

"Who's dis den?" She asked with a tilt of her head to the woman.

"Aw boys and Julia this is Rose. Baum. Gurtle… Gurtle" McGerkin looking at the woman for help.

"Rosengurtle Baumgartner." She supplied helpfully looking at the three of us.

"Right ye three will be training her."

Connor looked between me and the woman and gave a shrug offering his hand to the woman. "Well how ye do dere Rosie, I'm Connor, dis is my girl Julia, and my bro'her Murphy." That was when the woman jerked her chin up to show a tattoo that read untouched by men, and Connor instantly dropped his hand looking uncomfortable.

"And I prefer to be called Rosengurtle by men."

"Aye of course ye do." Julia soothed the already angry looking woman rolling her eyes as Connor led her away to the assembly line.

"Christ! Dat's de largest woman I've ever seen!"

"Lord's name Murph." Julia responded immediately nudging McGerkin's shoulder.

"Well I tell you self-imposed affirmative action. If we hire big fat angry lesbians, then the group representing big fat angry lesbians won't think we're violating their rights."

"Hmm how politically correct of ya." She said with a laugh.

"Well you two don't know the half of it, these people can shut ya down. They'll sue you into the ground claiming their put into duress, mental pain, inner suffering shite like that."

Murphy looked thoughtful then put his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "Well as long as we're hiring fat lesbians why don't ya give yer mot'er a call?" The he playfully smacked Jeff's balding head and ran the other way laughing.

"Go fuck yourself Murphy." Jeff yelled after him and Julia was laughing loudly clutching hersides. "You too Julia!" He snapped playfully causing her to hold up her hands in surrender and go check on Connor.

Connor was standing beside Rosengurtle as I walked explaining how she needed to cut as much of the fat off as possible. "So basically de rule of tumb here." Connor started only to be cut off by the angry lesbian.

"Rule of thumb! Do you know where that term comes from?"

"I've got no idea now c'mon." Connor said looking annoyed.

"In the early nineteen hundreds it was legal for a man to beat his wife as long as he used a stick no wider than his thumb!"

Connor just sighed while Julia came up and stood beside him looking at the woman intently. Then he just started looking at his thumb putting it against her after a moment. "Well I don't tink I could do much damage wit' dat den perhaps it should've been a rule of wrist? Could give Jules here a nice little beating. Rule of wrist dere Rosie." He smirked touching her shoulder and causing the woman to brush him off in anger where Conn shrugged and went to Murph. Julia just shook her head looking at the other woman in sympathy.

"Look I know he's a prick, trust me he's always been dis way, ye just gotta ignore him." Julia grinned patting the huge woman's back kindly and walking over to her boyfriend and his brother.

"Hey Murph?" Connor started, and Julia groaned knowing this wouldn't be good. "How many Lesbians does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"Shut up Connor." She hissed at him crossing my arms.

"I don't know Conn how many?" Murph egged him on causing her to glare at the dickhead.

"Two, one to actually screw in the lightbulb and another wee little lesbian to suck my fucking cock while I supervise!" Connor finished causing him and Murphy to howl in laughter and Rosengurtle to spin around on them.

"Connor Macmanus!" Julia glared trying really hard not to laugh at the disrespectful joke.

"That's it I knew you two pricks we're going to give me problems. Give me shit because I'm a woman. Well I'm not going to take you're male dominance bullshit."

"Just relax Rosengurtle, dey're jus' trying to git a rise oughta ya." Julia quickly stepped in trying to calm the woman down and then glaring at Connor and Murph.

"Aye she's right." Connor smiled his hands held up in surrender.

"Just trying to break de ice." Murphy added with a slight laugh.

"Fuck you!" Rosengurtle yelled at Murphy and then whirling around she glared at Connor. "And fuck you too! You and your little whore." She said glaring at Julia causing Connor's fists to ball up.

"Oh c'mon it's all in good fun." Julia quickly stepped between the two.

"Yeah it's St. Patty's day." Murphy nodded stepping up beside Julia.

"Does Baumgartner sound Irish to you two fuck faces?"

"Now look Rosie we're sorry…" Connor started causing the womans fist to ball up Julia quickly stepped between them again catching her fist right in the face if Connor hadn't been there she probably would've gone down but he quickly caught Jules, and she put her hand to her nose wiping off the blood almost indifferently looking at the woman. "Ya know Baumgartner, it sounds like someone who hits like a little bitch, and is just aching for a good cock." Julia hissed at her while Connor just laughed loudly.

"Seriously, why don't you save all your aggression for protests, you know marches and shite like that." That's when the woman kicked out catching Connor right in the groin. Julia quickly went to him putting her hand on his cheek worriedly. Glaring up at the woman as two other female workers bent down to try and help.

"You fucking slaves! Kowtowing to the needs of men! Get up! Fucking leave him there, and that no good whore of his too." Rosengurtle turned around only to take Murphy's fist to her face. With that one hit the woman went down and McGerkin only looked at the three with wide eyes. "Aw shit." He murmured, and excused the three of them for the rest of the day.

Julia was laying on the couch with her eyes closed she was lucky that she wasn't bruising but her face was still tender and her nose still swollen. "I don't tink it's broken." Murphy had told her while Connor stripped off his clothes grabbed an ice pack and sat it on his crotch. Julia just closed her eyes looking up at their ceiling while Murphy stripped off his clothes as well. It didn't really bother her anymore, she'd seen the two of them naked a lot over the course of their friendship, and they'd done the same. Even before she and Connor started dating, as kids their mothers would force the three in the bath together, as teenagers they'd always skinny dip together, and now as adults the three lived together, and pretty much shared a bedroom along with an open shower and toilet. It wasn't to say that Murphy and Connor didn't have nice bodies, worth admiration, she'd just gotten used to it.

"Why'd ye take de hit Jules?" Connor frowned cupping her face tenderly causing her to laugh.

"Well ye took a shot to the balls so I guess because I love ye and wanted ye to experience less pain. But I swear if ye can't give me children now I'm running off to Murph." That just caused Murphy to snort as he turned on the shower the phone starting to ring. Jules leaned down groaning at the sudden pressure and pain from her nose but grabbing the phone she sat back up. "Hello?"

"Jules my girl is dat ye."

"Aye Ma!" Julia said with an excited smile as she sat up.

"I missed ye girl!"

"I missed ye too Ma, I tried to call the other day but no one answered."

"I was probably at de Anvil."

"Oh ye where hopefully not causing too much trouble were ye?" Julia laughed.

"Well ye know I never cause de trouble Jules." Ma laughed and then paused. "Has Connor asked ye yet?"

"No ma it's been four years today, I told him if he didn't get a move on I'd just have to find someone else to marry. Den he laughed at me and said no one would love me as much as he did. I told him Murphy loved me plenty, but den de smug bastard brought up having babes, and well Murph's attractive but I don't tink I could sleep wit' de man."

"He better get a move on, I swear de boys just dragging his feet to annoy me. Now are my boys dere?"

"Aye I'll give de phone to Connor." Julia smiled handing Connor the phone with a quick peck.

"Hello Ma." After a pause Connor sits up putting his Guinness down. "Ma what's wrong?"

Murphy seemingly oblivious to his brother's distress shuts off the shower looking annoyed. "Dere's no fucking hot water!" He groans frowning as he sees the stance his brothers in and Julia's worried face.

"Shut it, it's Ma." Connor said looking annoyed listening his frown deepens and Julia edges closer. "Mot'er yer talking crazy here."

"What's de matter wit' her?" Murphy asked his eyes wide with concern.

"Da's gun? Ma what de hell are ye doing with Da's gun?"

"Da's gun?"

"Ma stop! Just listen to Connor now put de gun down." After a pause Connor's eyes widen further. "Pull de trigger, Ma stop now!"

"Oh my God." Murphy's eyes widen as he tries to take the phone Connor slapping his hand away.

"No Ma No! Jesus, Ma No!" and with that Connor was on his feet a gunshot echoing through the phone and the ice scattering everywhere, the boys were so worried they didn't even have time to process the unimpressed look on Julia's face. The phone skidded halfway across the floor where both of the boys lunged at it crawling on the floor while Julia just stood up.

"MA!" The boys screamed into the phone finally causing Julia to break down into hysterical giggles. The twins looked at her in confusion then realization as they heard their Ma's own laughs. Connor just groaned putting his face on the floor and cupping his groin as Murphy snorted.

"Aye dat was a good one Ma." Murphy chuckled into the phone and shook his head. "She's quite proud of herself." He told Connor and then looked at the still laughing Julia with a grimace. "So is yer woman."

"Well of course dey are. Fucking evil women I swear." Connor groaned meeting the eyes of the woman he loved and shaking his head. Sitting up as Murphy hit him in the head to get his attention.

"Oh for fucks sake, put it on speaker dumbass." Julia said sitting in front of them as Murphy did what he was told.

"Are ye all dere?" Ma's voice came out of the phone.

"Aye Ma." The three chimed in together.

"It's only 11:00 here boys and Jules so I've got tons more drinking to do down at de Anvil with yer worthless relatives."

"Just called to torture us did ye?" Murphy groaned causing another round of hearty chuckles.

"Hey Ma how's Uncle Sibeal?" Connor asked with a grin.

"Well ye know how it is with him, always complaining that he can't turn a profit on Saint Patty's Day. Whole damn family goes with no money because we know he can't bear to charge us." She said with a chuckle causing the boys and Julia to laugh as well. "But he's been having himself a nip or two as well, been up the waitresses skirt all night, poor girl."

"Well you tell him to take it easy wit' dat, he's got to learn to respect women de way Connor does." Murphy grinned into the phone.

"Aw Jesus." Connor groaned.

"I gave him his first lesson in sensitivity today." Murphy grinned.

"Don't do it ye bastard." Connor growled.

"He got beat up by a girl! And to make it worse he let Jules take a hit that was meant for him!"

"Now if that was a girl I want to see some fucking papers, she had to have been preoperative for Christ's sake."

"Lord's fucking name." Ma growled causing the three to cross themselves halfheartedly. "Mother Mary full of grace." They said together.

"What did you do Connor?" Ma asked causing Julia to smirk at him.

"I tried to make friends, didn't I? And she ended up punching Julia and giving me a shot to the nuts." Connor said in a defensive voice.

"Well that dirty bitch. I hope you chanced her a good one."

"Dirty bitch is right…" Connor said agreeing.

"No Ma dat would be Murphy, and Connor was being an asshole, so I tried to make friends and took a punch meant for Connor." Julia said in a sing song voice.

"Don't ye worry Ma I respected the hell out of her, enough for the three of us." Murphy laughed.

"Oh Macho Murphy yeah?" Connor said causing Murphy to laugh.

"Well listen to me now." Ma said suddenly serious. "I know how my boys, and girl, take to scrappin when dey take to drinking."

"Yes Ma." The three said rolling their eyes.

"I mean it now, Julia when yer Ma died I promised her I'd look after ye like you were my own, especially after yer father started beating de hell out of ye. And you two I carried you ungrateful pissants in my belly at de same fucking time. Ye ruined my girlish figure in one fell swoop, and den ye sucked me dry. My tits are hanging down to my ankles, I tripping over 'em for Christ's sakes. So de tree of ye listen to me. No fighting!"

"Aye Ma." Murphy said.

"Promise me."

"We promise." Julia said.

"Aye ma promise." Connor echoed.

"Dere's my kids. Oh shit gotta go looks like I caused a ruckus with dat shot half de neighborhoods coming."

"Alright love ye Ma." Murphy grinned. "Wait before ye go just give us de goods please."

"Aye Ma it's been 27 years."

"Aw still bickering about dat huh?"

"Of course we are now out wit' it! Now tell us who came out first" Connor said sitting up a bit.

"Oh alright." Ma groaned. "Are ya ready boys?"

"Aye." They said together causing Julia to roll her eyes.

"De one with de bigger cock!" Ma said laughing harshly and hanging up.

Connor stared at the phone then his brother. "Dat's yer fucking Mot'er talking like dat!"

"She's yer fucking mot'er." Murphy retaliated causing Julia to laugh and stand up pulling off her now blood stained sweater and putting on a simple green long sleeved tshirt. Connor pushed himself up groaning. "Fucking hell de crazy woman." He said throwing the phone on the couch and grabbing his beer. Murphy flipped onto his back and looked down at his brother's crotch with a smirk on his lips.

"Don't even fucking start I've had ice on mine." Connor said in annoyance while taking a drink from the beer he had opened before the excitement his eyes going to Julia. "Julia ye can solve dis ye've seen us both naked, which twin is older?" He said with a smirk causing the girl in question to blush and roll her eyes at him.

"Oh no! Leave me de fuck outta dis, I'm biased." Julia said firmly with a smirk at her boyfriend rubbing her face tiredly. She was a little bit disturbed with the mention of her father. She remembered when he first started hitting her. He had come home drunk while her Mother was doing treatment at the hospital. Since her Mother had gotten sick and even before then the man had turned heavily to drink once again, having once cleaned up his act for the sake of his newborn daughter. Julia had been doing homework when she looked up to see his normally calm face livid with anger. She was instantly terrified especially when he started staggering towards her. She jolted out of her seat picking up all her school stuff but knocking over a glass of water, causing the glass to shatter in the process. She remembered the sound of the glass, like thousands of angels were crying for her mistake. That was enough for the man to pounce on her, he beat her so hard that night she couldn't go to school for a week. Connor and Murphy had shown up at her house and when she didn't answer the two broke into her room by the window, that's when they found her with a purple and blue face and ribs, and self-done stitches from the glass. Connor had been furious, ready to kill her father for laying a hand on her, and that had been the moment where things had started to shift between them.

Shaking her head Julia quickly snapped out of the flashback rubbing the tears that had sprung up into her eyes. Frowning when she felt Connor's rough hands on her shoulders she immediately tensed, and then relaxed as he started rubbing away the tense soreness that she hadn't even realized built up. Leaning into his chest she sighed closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I was jus' tinking about dat firs' night." Julia said with a sigh, and Connor knowing her better than anyone else, except maybe Murphy knew exactly what she was talking about. He turned her around and pulled her into his chest with a sad sigh.

"Ye know I keep tinking you're over it, what dat bastard did to you. But then you have a nightmare, or someone brings it up and ye jus' shut down. Scares the shite out of me." Connor murmured and sighed. He wasn't known as the thoughtful twin, hell Julia will be the first to tell you that the man wouldn't know sensitive if it bit him in the arse, but he was extraordinarily sweet, especially to her. That was part of the reason why she loved him. She knew he was an unmerciful asshole, but when it came to herself or someone who had truly been wronged he could be so kind and gentle. Murphy was her caring one, if she was on the rag he'd get her chocolates and ibuprofen, but he'd refuse to buy her tampons or pads. Connor didn't give a fuck, and if that's what she needed he'd march right out to the store and by them, regardless of the fact that other men would tease him. He'd just smirk at them explain that they were for his very serious girlfriend, he'd probably mention her skills in bed and then he'd walk out his confidence never taking a hit.

"I am over it, but it's jus'… It terrifies me when I tink of my loving fat'er turning into such a monster. De scars he left will never go away Connor, I'm jus' glad dat ye help me deal wit' it." She said softly burying her face in his chest and closing her eyes against the flood of tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Connor just put one hand on the back of her neck and the other around her waist looking at his brother he shook his head. "Okay enough feeling sorry for ourselves. Murphy get dressed and den we're going to McGinty's!" Connor said loudly startling his two companions out of the moment while he dug out some clean boxers, jeans, and a shirt. Murphy just laughed nodding and got dressed as well fairly quickly.

Julia had pulled out her makeup walking to the small mirror above the sink when Connor playfully snatched it away from her. "Connor give me my make up." She said crossing her arms looking at his face.

"Sorry lass, you're already going to be de most beautiful woman at de bar. I don't need ye putting on makeup just so me and Murph have to beat de lads off of ye." It wasn't that Connor was jealous in fact as long as the men didn't lay a hand on Julia he didn't care who flirted with her or bought her drinks, but he knew when Julia put on her make up well the drunken men couldn't seem to keep their hands off of her. He knew how uncomfortable it made her as well, so he selfishly didn't want to have to deal with it.

"Connor MacManus, you know better den to tink you can tell me what to do. I am my own person, and if I want to put on makeup, I will do as I damn well please. You're my boyfriend not my fat'er." Julia said annoyed, and then she almost laughed at the de ja vu. This was an argument the two had a lot when they first started dating. Connor would tell her she couldn't do something, or he'd say something sexist, and she'd do the opposite just to piss him off. Eventually after a year or two he learned that if he just kept his mouth shut she didn't normally go through with what he disapproved of. Groaning Connor handed the stubborn woman her makeup bag and looked at Murphy who started laughing at him. "Ye see Conn dis is why I don't date, Julia is enough for both of us, and I don't even get de privileges. Not to say I want dem of course, she used to be a rotten kisser."

"I kissed better den you dumbass!" Julia glared as she put on a bit of foundation and blush then darkened her eyebrows and added a bit of eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes pop even more. She wasn't dressed up, she only saved her few dresses for really special occasions like when Connor felt like taking her out to dinner.

"Did ye hear dat Conn? She's not being very nice maybe we should leave her here."

"I would Murphy, but I can't tonight. She's put up wit' my arse for four years today." Connor grinned kissing her head tenderly chuckling as she stuck her tongue out at Murphy. "Alright children let's go it's getting a little late." Connor chuckled taking Julia's hand and grabbing his wallet.

The trio made their way down to their favorite bar in all of South Boston, a little joint by the name of McGinty's. There worked an older bar tender with a severe stutter, and a case of tourettes that never ceased to make them laugh. Doc had become one of their favorite people quickly after the three first walked into his bar their first night in America. That had been about five years ago. Since then McGinty's was always a favorite, and an easy place for people to find the MacManus's and their girl.

"Doc I need a pint." Julia called sitting in the set between Connor and Murphy as men and women poured into the bar. She smiled gratefully as the old man, who'd come to be like a father to her set the Guinness down with a soft smile.

"So Old man! Are ya ready for me to take ye down?" Connor grinned causing a few people to look at him with chuckles.

"Ye won't." Doc said stubbornly crossing his arms the two men seeming to be in a sort of stand off as Connor stood up. Julia just shakes her head giving Doc an apologetic look. That's when Connor leaned forward his blue eyes dancing wildly. "Will somebody please come over here and…"

"Fuck"

"Me up the"

"Ass!"

"That's how it's done!" Connor yelled causing the people around them to laugh even Julia couldn't help it. That's when Doc started throwing ice at his surrounding customers in a good natured anger.

"Hey Fuck Ass get me a beer!" came the voice of none other than David Della Rocco. That caused the entire bar to erupt once more into loud chuckles while Doc only threw ice at Rocco.

"Rocco!" The MacManus brothers called to their best friend grinning stupidly the both of them as they hugged the man. Julia just pursed her lips with her arms folded across her chest looking steadfastly at the bar until she felt someone start tickling her sides. Screaming she immediately fell off her stool spinning around to glare at her friend. "Mot'er Fucker Rocco!" She said putting her hand to her chest as the man in question just grinned and stole her seat. "Dat's my fucking seat!" She pouted at him her fist balling up causing her to punch him in the arm.

"Ow fuck Jules, I'd offer to share but I don't think Connor's into that shit." Rocco smirked rubbing his arm. "Connor she's a violent little leprechaun, how the fuck do you put up with it?"

Connor just laughed as Julia flipped their best friend off and patted his lap shaking his head as she moved and sat on it. "I don't know, she's fiery dats for sure, but I've always liked spunky women." Connor laughed kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm still fucking pissed at you!" Julia glared at the dark haired man crossing her arms. "Ye fucking had dat creep Vincenzo all over me. If Connor hadn't scared de shit out of him he'd still be trying to drug me."

"It's not my fault he was at Lakeview when we were. I didn't just bring you there so my boss could try and rape you." Rocco said holding up his hands in surrender. Truth was if Julia wasn't firmly glued to Connor he would've been all over it. She was everything he looked for in a woman, kind, funny, able to take a joke, and not a druggie bitch. But since he respected his friends he had become yet another best friend, and brotherly protector in Jules's life.

"Hey Roc next time ye take my woman out, why don't ye keep her away from mob hotspots." Connor said with a roll of his eyes his arms around Julia's waist. "Wait I got to take a piss save my seat Jules." Connor laughed standing up and setting Julia back down in his seat causing her to roll her eyes. "Hey Doc how bout some Hennessey?" She grinned at the older man and smirked at Murphy who just rolled his eyes at her.

"Ye know Jules, I hope ye can hold yer liquor this time." Murphy smirked as Julia just flipped him off downing the drink.

"Course I can Murph."

"Ye know ye shouldn't be giving people de bird dey'll tink ye want to fuck 'em." A voice said from behind her causing Julia to spin around and come face to face with Connor who promptly got down on one knee and produced a velvet box. Julia looked at him her eyes wide part of her waiting for him to pull the plug and reveal he was just yanking her chain.

"Julia, ye know I love ye. Fuck I've loved ye since before I can remember and I know I've never been the best at showing that. I mean I've been dating ye for four years now and other den moving ye into de apartment I haven't shown much commitment. Ye Julia Margaret Burke are a fucking evil woman, shite ye rival my mot'er and dat's saying something. But I love dat about ye, I love how smart ye are, and how easily ye can take a joke, I tink I'd love ye if ye were still dat fat little ugly girl ye were back in Ireland. When ye took dat punch for me I knew I was a dumbass for not proposing ages ago, but Julia, do me a favor and just say yes because I want to marry ye, and I want ye to have my babes. So I guess the question is will ye Julia marry me?" Connor fumbled with his words and at mentioning that she was fat and ugly quite a few people burst out laughing. Julia laughed and shook her head at that part about to hit him for it. Then she burst out laughing even harder as Murphy stood up and got on one knee beside his brother.

"Murph what de fuck are ye doing I'm proposing."

"I know and while it was wonderful, for ye dat is, Julia knows we're a packaged deal, feels only right I'm down here to. By de way Julia if ye don't say yes he's going to be moping all night, and we all know how fucking annoying a moping Connor is."

"Murphy shut up! God you boys!"

"Lord's fucking name." they chimed together immediately. Julia just groaned and finally kissed Connor passionately. "Shut up! Yes I will marry ye, and Murphy we're going to be twin-in-laws." Connor let out a loud woop as he picked Julia up spinning her around and sliding the ring onto her left hand ring finger.

"I fucking love ye." He told her honestly and pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Julia laughed and pulled away her hands on his shoulders as she carefully stepped onto the stool and then the bar raising her Guinness. "A toast to de love of my life finally getting de balls to propose!" She called out causing the entire bar to roar with laughter applause and agreement as everyone drank down their drinks. Connor just laughed and helped Julia back down wrapping his arms around her waist happily as he pulled her into his lap again.

"Ye tink yer so funny don't ye love. But yer going to pay for it when we get home." Connor nipped at her throat playfully.

"Mmm promise?" She smirked at him causing Murphy to snort. "Anyone want to put up a good looking Irishman for de night while dese two celebrate?" He called causing more laughter from the bar and he then pulled Julia into a tight hug. "Ye know yer already my little sister. Don't matter if Connor never proposed, dis just makes it official, yer going to be a MacManus!"

"Oh Mother Mary and Joseph help me." Julia teased pushing Murphy playfully. "I love ye too Murph." She grinned and then stretched sitting on Connor's lap again and lighting herself a cigarette.

It was much later in the night when the bar started clearing out Julia once again had her own seat. She kept admiring the silver ring with its intricately woven bands and beautifully cut diamonds. She smirked slightly meeting Connor's eyes. She just winked taking a drag off his cigarette and blowing smoke rings giggling at his annoyed expression. He hated it when she stole his smokes. Murphy just rolled his eyes at the two and he and Rocco made fake gagging sounds. "Ye two need a fucking room I swear." Murph smirked slapping his brother on the back with a laugh.

Julia couldn't help but laugh and she stretched tiredly looking around her attention immediately falling onto Doc when he cleared his throat. ""I—I have to tell you something.." Doc started looking down. "I'm going to have to close down d-d-de bar. The Russians are buying up all the property around here, including dis one. FUCK! ASS! And they're not letting me renew my lease."

"Let me talk to my boss maybe he can do something." Rocco frowned only to be hit in the head by Murphy.

"De fucks yer boss gonna do?" Julia asked while Connor nodded in agreement taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Listen I don't want anyone to know, so ye keep yer traps shut! Ye know what they say people in glass houses sink sh-sh-ships." After that everyone started laughing.

"Doc I gotta buy you like a proverb book or something this mix and match shit's gotta go." Rocco joked shaking his head at the confused look on Doc's face.

"A penny saved is worth two in the bush." Connor smirked as Julia got off his lap laughing.

"And don't cross the road if ya can't git out o' de kitchen." Murphy added causing everyone to laugh again. Julia shook her head and stretched as she got up walking to the bathroom that was until the door burst open and a group of large men walked in. The leader took one look at Julia licked his lips and immediately his large meaty hand gripped her upper arm and yanked her forward. She gasped as he dragged her to the center of the room her eyes seeking out Connor's.

"I am Ivan Checkov and you vill be closing now." The man who had me said looking up at my boys uninterestedly.

"Checkov? Well dis here's McCoy, find us a spock and we've got enough for an away team." Murphy joked causing everyone but Connor to laugh. I just snorted and then winced as the Russians grip tightened on my arm.

"I am in no mood for discussion the girl and you stay the rest of you go now." Ivan said annoyed as he pointed to Doc and nodded to Jules.

"Why d-don't you ma-make like a tree and get de fuck out of here." Doc growled causing his customers to groan at the blunder.

"Now calm down Doc dey seem like reasonable fellows. Let's just have a nice calm discussion about dis. We aren't leaving, and dat girl you have, she's my woman. Now I tink we could all just use some liquor." Connor said in a soothing voice but his eyes never once left Julia's. He and Murphy each grabbed a Guinness and a shot of Hennessey. "Listen fellows ye know he has til de weeks end, ye don't have ta be hard asses. Do ya?"

"Now just release de girl, and pull up a stool. It's Saint Patty's Day everyone's Irish tonight. Just come and have a drink wit' us." Murphy said kindly.

Ivan shoved Julia into one of his lackeys and looked at the two in disgust. "You insult me, I vould never drink that sewage. Especially vith you people, you are fools." He growled and slapped the Guinness out of their hands. "As for your girl, how about I show her vhat a real man feels like?" Ivan smirked.

Connor gritted his teeth and looked at the hulking man. "This is no game. If you do not go I vill make you go!" He announced loudly to the few patrons hanging around.

"Look if yer looking for a fight ye can see yer outnumbered here, now we're trying ta be civil so I suggest ye take our offer." Connor said holding his shot in one hand and his other hand outstretched towards Julia. Julia's green eyes never left his not once as she struggled to get to him causing the Russian that had her to restrain her until he shoved her back to Ivan.

"I make the offers asshole." Ivan said meaty hand yanking Julia roughly so that she was in front of him. Her eyes were wide, normally she'd have been able to take this asshole down no problem, but she could feel his gun, and she knew that the other two were packing heat as well. She repressed a disgusted shudder as Ivan's hand ran down the front of her body causing Connor's eyes to darken in anger.

"Hey Borris, what if I told you that your pinko Commie mother sucked so much dick her face looked like an egg." Rocco smirked coming forward only to get Ivan's fist crashed into his face. Then looking at the twins he sent them a smirk before backhanding Julia so hard it busted her lip. She however refused to make a sound only staggering back as Ivan finally let go of her and Connor pulled her behind him before checking her face a disgusted sneer on his face.

Finally Julia met the Russians eyes a blazing inferno reflecting from the green depths. _"That wasn't very nice now was it Ivan?" _She said in fluent Russian her face completely disgusted.

_"She's right you'll pay for that one." _Connor hissed at the huge man

_"We won't be letting this go, blood for blood after all." _Murphy smirked looking at his brother. The two boys made eye contact and each of them started drinking down their shot then the two lunged forward each delivering a punch to the huge Russian, and just like that the bar fight was on. It should be said that the trio really did try to settle things peacefully, if they hadn't Connor and Murphy would've killed any man that dared touch their Julia.

Julia just laughed and joined in the fray, she loved a good fight just as much as the boys did. That's not to say she'd go looking for one, but if one happened to find her she never turned it down. She had been trying to help Murphy when Connor grabbed her. "Leave de boy alone, he can handle himself." Connor said loudly causing Julia to back up and roll her eyes smirking as Murphy sent two wine bottles crashing down on the man's head. That's when she gasped loudly because one moment she was by the bar and the next she'd been sent crashing to the ground groaning as she caught a foot to her ribs. Gripping them tightly she looked for Connor who, upon hearing Julia's surprised gasp had launched himself at the Russian, it was Ivan of course and Julia just gripped her now bruised ribs tightly. "Fuck." She murmured laying back wincing at the radiating pain. Murphy leaned down and scooped her up setting her on her feet. "Ye okay?" he asked worriedly.

Julia only nodded gritting her teeth as Connor and the boys strapped Ivan onto the bar. Grabbing a bottle of Hennessey Julia smirked as she met Connor's eyes holding the bottle out with a small quirk of her eyebrow. Connor grinned and immediately took the bottle from her pouring a part of the contents onto the Russians ass. Then lighting a smoke he dropped the lighter immediately catching Ivan's ass on fire. Connor smirked at the screams and turned towards Julia with a slightly predatory gaze that sent shivers down her spine. "Yer a fucking evil, and genius woman. And I love ye all de more for it." He smirked kissing her passionately Julia kissed him back hearing a throat clearing and ignoring the pain in her ribs she pulled away to face an amused looking Murphy and Ivan whose ass had been put out and was knocked unconscious by Rocco. Grinning Julia bit her lip and with a slight shrug she said. "C'mon boys lets go home." And with that and clear instructions to drive the Russians to the other side of town the three of them made their way out of the bar and to their ramshackle apartment.

**So here we go. This is a major edit done, and I added quite a bit as far as detail orient goes. I hope you enjoy it, and please review follow that stuff. I in no way own the Boondock Saints, that goes to Troy but I do own Julia, she's a character that came from my mind and I hope you like her. Thanks a lot and have a wonderful life!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Self-Defense

Julia woke up in the early morning in Connor's arms naked as the day she was born. She smirked as she laid back enjoying the feel of his body against hers and the warm hum that seemed to course through her entire body. Stretching she winced at the twinge that came from her bruised ribs.

Being careful not to wake Connor up she grabbed a clean pair of panties and slid on Connor's shirt but not before assessing her damages. Her lip which had been split was now scabbed over and thankfully there was now bruising or swelling. Her nose was slightly bruised but it was barely noticeable and she cursed Rosengurtle to hell. Her arm had a bruise the size of Checkov's hand, and if you looked closely you could see fingerprint marks. Her ribs were a nasty purple and blue but luckily they didn't feel broken or cracked. They were tender to the touch but she could walk around easily.

Humming quietly she walked into the kitchen putting some bread into the toaster. She laughed softly as she felt a pair of arms around her waist. "Murphy what are ye doin'?" Murphy didn't speak just laughed and squeezed her ribs in a tight hug. Julia yelped as he squeezed her bruised ribs causing Murphy to look at her worriedly. Connor having woken up in bed alone heard the painful yelp and jolted out of bed going to the kitchen. Julia frowned her hands on her right ribs. Connor stepped forward removing her hands and getting to his knees in front of her. He pushed her shit up and hissed as he saw the purple marks on her ribs.

"De fuck did dis happen?" Murphy said angrily meeting Julia's eyes.

"Ivan caught me in de ribs last night." Julia said with a shrug frowning as she met Connor's eyes. He looked livid as his rough hands gently prodded the practically black skin.

"Why didn't ye tell me? I could've hurt ye last night." He growled looking up at her.

"Didn't hurt last night, or if it did I didn't notice it. Doesn't even hurt now unless someone touches it." Julia said defensively then with a sly smirk she tugged on his hair. "Besides ye didn't hear me complaining."

Murphy just snorted rubbing his eyes. "You two are lucky I'm such a fucking heavy sleeper, or else I'd never get any. Den I'd kick both your asses."

"I'd like to see you try Murph, Connor is after all de older twin." Julia called tauntingly as she shook her head putting her hair up in a messy bun. Murphy flipped her off as he and Connor flopped down onto their respective beds while she looked around for some pants. Laughing she noticed they each had on their boots but were only clothed in their boxers and robes. "You are both so weird." She said nodding at their shoes.

Before either could say a word the door was kicked open and Julia looked up paling as she took in the angry expressions of the Russians from the night before. "Freeze you ducking Irish Faggots." Ivan screamed wielding his gun wildly. She couldn't move as Murphy was yanked up by the back of his robe and the same happened to Connor. Connor was forced to his knees leaning over the toilet. "Cuff yourself around the back do it now!" Ivan screamed as Connor did what he said and Ivan tightened the cuff preventing escape.

"Jules run baby. Get help." Connor said shocking Julia out of her daze by the bed as she grabbed her jeans and boots starting to run out the door. She blocked Ivan's arm and dodged underneath the giant and who held Murphy. Wincing as he quickly grabbed her ankle dragging her back and pushing Murphy towards Ivan. Julia was picked up the man's arms squeezing her ribs mercilessly and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. He set her down putting an arm around her throat and jerking Murphy back to him.

"You know why I come here? I come here to kill you, but now I no think I kill you. I kill your brother, and then show that whore what a real man feels like. Maybe if she can suck my dick good enough, I keep her for myself." Ivan said tauntingly into Connors ear causing him to jerk against the handcuffs. "MURPH! JULIA!" Connor screamed and Julia felt Ivan's hands on her slowly making a decent down her body which was clad in panties and Connor's shirt. Julia's eyes never left Connor's not until Ivan's hands dipped into her panties and she snapped her head back head butting him in the face. She lurched forward taking Connor's face in her hands.

"I love you Connor, don't forget that. I love you so much." Julia said kissing him hard getting his blood on her face she cried out as Ivan cursing in Russian grabbed her by her hair dragging her back.

"It was just a bar fight you guys are fucking pussies." Murphy said angrily throwing a goodbye glance over his shoulder to his brother. Then they were forced out the door Ivan still having a firm grip of Julia's hair. Once they were forced into the lift Ivan shoved Julia into Murphy's arms causing her to cry in relief as his arms came around her holding her tightly to him. _"Shh little sister, God will take care of us." _He murmured in Gaelic. Julia just nodded her face buried into his chest. Once the lift got to the ground floor they were once again dragged out of it. Following their captors into the alley of their home.

Ivan had hold of Murphy and he forced him to stand in front of the garbage pile, while the other man had his arms around Julia holding his gun in the hand whose arm was holding her in place against his chest and his free hand forcing her to look as her brother was forced to his knees. She could smell his rancid breath on her skin, and feel his desire poking through his trousers into her back. It was making her nauseated, especially at just the thought of what they were going to do to her.

"I hope your conscience is clear Irish man. You may want to say goodbye to your whore now, she won't be far behind you." Ivan smirked threateningly causing Murphy to glare up at him and look at Julia his blue eyes catching her green and they screamed, 'Give them hell, don't let them have you easily make them kill you first.' Julia just nodded at him showing she understood. Right as Ivan was about to pull the trigger she screamed. Julia screamed as loud as she possibly could trying to gain attention and finally the man let her go only to pistol whip her hard enough she fell to the ground.

"Shut up you little whore." He growled looking up as something crashed onto Ivan and pulling his gun out he looked behind him when a body crashed into his. Julia seeing Connor fall immediately climbed over to him her hands on his face. She frowned putting her ear to his chest and taking in his bleeding wrists. With a sigh of relief she head his heartbeat and looked at Murphy. Murphy now had a green gift bag and was stashing whatever he found on the Russian into it. Making his way over he looked at his brotherly worriedly then Julia.

"He's alive." She confirmed helping him stash what was on the second man into the bag. Trading places Murphy looked at her and the silent conversation ensued. Finally Julia nodded. "The one a few blocks away from here. We need to get him help." She answered his silent question grabbing the bag as Murphy heaved Connor up and onto his back.

The walk to the hospital was slow and painful. Julia had no shoes on and so her feet were getting cut up by anything that was on the street. She was also getting looks from everyone they passed since she was only in Connor's shirt and some underwear. She was about to punch someone if she heard another wolf whistle when they finally made it inside the emergency room. Immediately taking the paperwork she filled everything out quickly as they wheeled Connor to the back, and then she was taken back to where the twins were.

Rolling her eyes as the nurse checked her head then her very sore ribs and finally her feet. Tsking the nurse frowned at her. "Well good news is no concussion, your ribs are bruised but not fractured but I'm going to give you a tetanus shot for your feet. Though all the cuts are shallow, which means no stitches and you can still walk it just may not feel great for a few days." Julia frowned and then met Murphy's eyes he looked relieved that she was okay, now they were just waiting for the prognosis on Connor.

It turns out they didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes after the nurse left Connor was awake and demanding to be let out of bed. Of course Julia would give him a glare that would send demons back to hell in fear, but Connor would only shut up for ten minutes at a time. "Fuck Connor, you jumped off a damn roof for Christ's sakes. You need to slow down." Julia practically yelled close to tears as Connor finally having enough swung himself out of bed.

Connor looked at her crossing his arms as he stood a bit unsteadily. "Lord's fucking name Jules." He said disapprovingly as Julia's fists clenched at her side. She looked down and Connor could see the tears falling down her face in silence he groaned. Limping to her side using the bed as a support he pulled her into his arms. "You scared de fuck out of me. When dey took you and Murph, all I could tink about was how dey'd break you. How dey were going to kill Murph and den rape you and I knew I had to save you so I did."

"My fucking prince charming." Julia muttered into the filthy fabric of his robe causing Connor to laugh. Murphy walked in to the closed off area pulling back the curtain and raising an eyebrow at the sight. "Well guess Connor won de argument about getting out of bed." Murph teased causing Julia to flip him off. Sighing she walked out of the curtains and into the open part of the room she was still barefoot, and pantsless, but the nurses were trying to remedy that. Seeing a kid sitting on a bed with his back against the wall she sat beside him with a smile.

The kid looked at her and smiled back uneasily. "I'm Julia." She said with a smile offering her hand to the boy who shook it immediately. "Who are you?"

"Alexander." The boy said shyly looking up as Connor stumbled out from behind the curtains. He shyly took her hand shaking it.

"Well Alexander, what are ye in for?" Julia asked with a soft smile as the boy et her eyes his gaze dropping back down. It was common knowledge that Julia hated hospitals. Especially ones like this. Here there were children beaten black and blue, and women with torn clothing, some like the woman at the end of the hall were beaten so badly nobody could recognize them. The entire scene was enough to make Julia's blood boil.

"I have to get x-rays cause I fell from a tree and twisted my ankle." The boy said with a pout causing Julia to snort and Connor to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Walking over as best he could he grinned down at the young kid shaking his head. "Julia, I leave ye alone for five fucking minutes, and I see yer already flirtin' with a new man." Connor said with a smirk as the kid blushed looking down.

"Then ye should know better, than to leave me alone." She said with a wink at the kid as Murphy walked over chuckling. Connor shook Alexander's hand and grins at him. "If ye can put up wit' her bitchin' I'll let ye have her." He teased causing Julia to glare at him.

"Plenty of men would love ta put up wit' my bitching tank ye." She said turning her face away from him, almost like a petulant child.

Murphy leaned forward and smirked at the kid. "She likes to fool herself into thinking that she's perfect." He told the boy conspiratorially.

"I think she's angel." Alexander told the brothers honestly.

Julia smirks at both brothers and leans over kisses Alexander's cheek. "About time someone appreciates me. Ya hear dat boys I'm an angel." She smirked as Connor burst out laughing and Murphy was laughing beside him.

"Aye yer smooth I'll give ya dat kid. Now I'll play ya for her." Connor smirked holding his hands out palms up towards the ceiling. Murph grinned on the other side of the kid as he grinned putting his hands on top of Connors. "Alright now don't ye move until you feel my hands move. I'll know I your cheating, Murphy and Julia are watching ye closely." Connor warned the kid with a laugh. "Now look up towards the ceiling." Alexander did as he was told and Connor grinned. "Ye aren't peaking now right?"

"No!" The kid said with a laugh as Connor nodded to Murphy who slapped the boys hands causing Alexander to look at him in shock.

"See so fast ye didn't even feel me move!" Connor smirked triumphantly as Alexander pouted looking at Julia. "How about we play again, and de winner of dis round gets de fair Julia's hand in marriage?" Alexander looked at Connor with determined eyes nodding causing Connor to wink at Julia. That was how they all spent a good 20 minutes before Doc came in. The boy was quite stricken with Julia and determined to win and of course, with Julia and Murphy's help he never did. Frowning as Doc came in Connor patted the kids knee for a moment before stumbling towards the edge of the bed grabbing the green gift bag.

Julia leaned forward and kissed Alexander's cheek again before jumping off the side of the bed wincing as her bandaged feet hit the floor. "Wha-What de fuck happened? Are you alright boys? And you lass?" Doc frowned shaking slightly.

"We're alive." Connor said with a shrug putting his arm around Julia's shoulders.

"An FBI agent came by de bar. He gave me his c-c- he gave me his c-c-c… Oh he fucking gave me dis." Doc said pulling out the card from his inner jacket pocket. "FUCK! ASS!" Julia and the boys didn't even flinch, but she smirked at the nun's sharp intake of breath looking up to find all three of the women crossing themselves.

"What are ye going to do?" Doc asked looking between the three.

"We'll turn ourselves in." Julia said with a shrug.

"Aye tell him it was self-defense." Connor added.

Doc nodded as if it was only logical. "Aye dats what he said."

"How de fuck does he know dat? We haven't spoken to anybody yet." Murphy said looking at Connor with a deep frown on his face.

"I-I d-d-don't know he di-didn't say."

"Listen Doc we need you to do a favor for us." Murphy said meeting Connor's eyes.

"A-anything boys."

Holding out the green bag Connor smiled softly. "Hold onto dat for us, we'll be coming for it when de time is right."

Doc nodded his agreement taking the bag with a trembling hand and starting to walk out but now before getting out one more loud, "Fuck! Ass!"

Connor shook his head getting the kid Alexander's attention. "None of dat cursing was directed at you, he's just a bit…" Conor trailed off while Jules gave the crazy sign causing him to snort.

"Well boys, looks like we're going to see de police." Julia said stretching. She put one of Connor's arms around her shoulder as a nurse ran in with flip flops. Snorting Julia slid them on as Murphy had Connor's other arm around his own shoulders. Together the three made the slow trek to the police station. Julia was driving Connor crazy. She wouldn't stop asking if he was okay and finally Connor pressed a hard kiss to her lips.

"I'm fucking fine woman, now c'mon." He teased laughing at Julia's pink cheeks as he walked up the steps of the police station with the help of Murphy and Julia. The three could hear a voice from outside, but when they got in they looked at eachother amused.

"These guys are miles away by now. But if you want to beat your head against the wall here's what you're looking for, they're scared like three little bunny rabbits. Anything in a uniform or flashing blue lights is gonna spook them. So the only thing we can do is put a potato on a string and drag it through South Boston. Thanks for coming out."

"You'd probably have better luck wit' a beer." Murphy smirked causing everyone in the station to look back at them.

"Aye you would." Connor laughed. Julia shook her head with a snort. Her eyes landing on the man at the front of the room. He had a wide smile, and blue eyes with long hair. He was also tall and slim, dressed in nice clothes. He seemed to be running the entire operation.

"Hey Greenly onion bagel, cream cheese." The man smirked at the other lanky and tall brunette who'd just been running his mouth. Causing the man's head to fall into his hands cursing. Smirking the tall man who seemed to be in charge lead the trio to the interrogation room. "Sit tight for a second."

Julia sat between her boys her knee bouncing continuously. She looked nervous, she hated being in police stations. She had been taken here twice before. Once the cops were all assholes, treating her like a prisoner, searching her for drugs, it hadn't even been her fault. She'd broken a bottle over the head of an asshole that was strangling Connor. She forced Connor and Murph out of the bar, but got caught. She spent the night in a cell, but it was ultimately deemed that she did it in self-defense. Connor came to pick her up the next morning. The next had been when she'd been witness to a mugging. Then all the police were nice, trying to coax information out of her. She had felt uncomfortable, and both times left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Connor took her hand in his kissing it softly. That's when the first police officer came in. The three unconsciously tensed at his arrival, but looked at him astonished as he put a box of doughnuts in front of them. "I really think what the three of ya did was amazing." He said shyly, as another brought in three cups of coffee.

Soon it seemed like everyone was crowding into the small room, either to tell them how brave they were, or to shake their hands. It was uncomfortable to say the least and Julia kept smiling, even to the assholes who had looked at her like she was trash. Murphy and Connor each had a hand on her legs, mostly to keep them from bouncing due to her nerves.

"What the fuck is this a tea party? All of you get out." The harsh voice of who the trio had gathered to be FBI agent Paul Smecker carried in from the hall. Julia shook her head grabbing a doughnut as the man cleared the room quickly. Looking annoyed he walked into the now emptied room and raised an eyebrow at each of them. The three were touching, and with the two brothers' hands on Julia's thighs well it looked like they had an interesting relationship to say the least. Then he saw the ring, the silver glinting prettily against her pale skin, and in the fluorescent lighting. "Sorry about all of that, they think you three are heroes."

Murphy snorted indignantly. "Can't imagine why." He said and looked at Julia who seemed to be slowly relaxing. Squeezing her thigh softly he grabbed a doughnut letting go of her. Connor however did not. His hand stayed in place, slightly possessively, but he also knew how much his touch calmed her.

"I'm special agent Paul Smecker." The man said shaking each of their hands, looking at the tattoos in interest, but shaking it off.

"I'm Connor MacManus, dis is my brot'er Murphy, and my Fiancée Julia Burke." Connor said shaking the man's hand. Biting her lip Julia shook his hand with a soft smile causing Connor to sigh. Gently he pulled her lip from between her teeth. "Yer going to bite clean through if ye keep worrying at it like dat. I'm tired of seeing blood on ye." He said softly moving his hand to her cheek, then placing his arm around her shoulders. Julia just blushed, but leaned into the touch and scooted closer.

Shaking his head Smecker shrugged. "It's rare for people to be put in the situation you three were in and get out alive. Now this is going to be recorded, so just answer to the best of your ability."

Before Smecker could press the button Murphy put his hand up stopping him. Grinning apologetically he looked at his family. "Excuse me sir. _What do we tell him about the guns and the money?" _He asked in Latin.

Julia shrugged rubbing her sore face. _"Bum musta rolled them before the police got there."_ She said in Latin as well.

"_Yeah we just got up and left."_ Connor nodded in agreement still speaking in Latin.

Murphy nodded and put his hand down smiling at Smecker who was staring at the three of them in pure curiosity. "We're ready now." He told him sitting back as Julia popped a piece of doughnut in her mouth.

"You guys aren't under oath here, just answer honestly." Smecker said with a shrug. "I'm assuming you knew these guys from before?"

Connor nodded at him leaning back in his chair. "Aye we met dem last night."

Smecker nodded, "Some pretty interesting bandages you guys know anything about that?" The three looked at eachother and just like that they started their story. They spoke about how they weren't going to get into a fight, on account of how they promised their mother.

"But ye see dey had hold of my Jules, and were talking about doing horrible tings to her, and when dat happens a man has to choose." Connor said getting to the part where they had their beers knocked down. Then they proceeded to talk about Rocco, and how he was an idiot, and only made the situation worse, but they loved him anyway. They also talked about how Ivan back handed Julia, and then they got to the fight. They made sure that no one could question that the fight had been fair, but smirking at eachother they laughed as they spoke about lighting Ivan's ass on fire. "We weren't going to let him die, just teach de asshole a lesson." Julia said rubbing her the tears from her eyes as she laughed.

Then they got to how they went home, and that Connor and Murphy had been inspecting her ribs, around the time the Russians broke in. Connor told Smecker that they chained him to the toilet, and that he'd never been so scared, because he just knew they were going to kill Julia and Murphy. He spoke about how this unearthly strength filled him and he just ripped the toilet out of the floor, but did hurt his wrists. Then Murphy said he was terrified, but knew he'd be with the lord. He just hoped they killed Julia before they did the horrible things they were speaking about to her body. Then Julia said she was just praying when she heard the shattering porcelain, and looked up to see what she figured was an angel falling, but it actually only turned out to be Connor.

Julia nearly started crying as she said how relieved she was that she felt Connor's pulse, and then they said they rushed straight to the hospital from there. Sitting back in his chair Smecker whistled turning off the recording. "Quite a story, I'm fairly impressed you three made it fairly unharmed. Now how is it the three of you know eachother, I mean have you always known each other?"

"Always. In fact Murph and I used to date, back when Connor was an asshole."

"Connor still is an asshole." Murphy joked laughing when Connor playfully flipped him off.

"Jules, we've been over dis. I was mean to ye because I liked ye." Connor said rolling his eyes. "Anyways she broke up wit' Murph about a month into deir relationship broke my Mot'ers heart."

"Broke mine too, I've practically been promised to one of dese boys since birt'." Julia said causing Smecker to laugh.

"So what made him such an ass?" He finally asked taking a drag from his cigarette.

"We went to school together, and Connor doesn't know when to stop a joke never has. He'd make ot'er kids cry because he accidentally went too far and wouldn't realize it until it was too late. We'd always been friends, but den his friends started teasing me too, and I was already going t'rough some hard shit. Connor didn't understand dough, and for a while I considered Murph to be my only friend. Den my Mom died, and Connor found out some stuff, and he stopped being such an ass. When we moved here, he asked me out on Saint Patty's Day, and here we are four years later." Julia laughed shrugging.

"So how is it the three of you are fluent in Russian?"

"Paid attention in school." Murphy said with a laugh.

"Know any other languages?"

"Aye out Mot'ers insisted on it." Connor laughed lighting him and Julia a cigarette handing it to her.

"More like dier Mot'er forced mine to bring me to her house every day so I could study for two hours." Julia said laughing.

_"How do you think he figured all this out without speaking to us first?" _Murphy asked immediately going into French.

"That's beautiful." Smecker said shaking his head his eyes widening. Julia just laughed and rubbed her face.

_"I have no idea maybe someone saw and talked?" _Connor answered.

"What was that?" Smecker asked.

Laughing Connor rubbed his forehead. "It's Itallian."

_"Not in our neighborhood love, it one-hundred percent Irish, nobody talks to cops. Period." _Julia replied in German blowing smoke rings out causing Smecker to look at them in wonder.

_"Then I guess he's just real, real good." _Connor replied in Spanish kissing her sweetly and laughing as he sat back.

"What are you guys doing working for a freaking meat packing plant?" Smecker asked causing the three of them to snort. Reaching forward Julia went to grab her coffee when Smecker's hand caught hers looking at the tattoo along her left index finger. "What's this?" Smecker looked at her and shook his head as Murphy, and Connor showed him their own. Connor's read 'Veritas', Murphy's 'Aequitas', and Julia's 'Honestas'.

"They're all Latin." Connor smirked taking Julia's hand and kissing it sweetly.

"Connor's means truth, Murphy's means Justice, and mine means Honor, or integrity." Julia says with a shrug smiling.

"We tried to get her to 'De American Way' tattooed across her ass, but she told us to fuck off." Murphy smirked with a laugh. Smecker snorted shaking his head. That was when one of the officers knocked on the door.

"Ah agent Smecker?"

"What?"

"We have a problem, the press they're everywhere. I mean they're just going crazy for these guys." The officer said.

"Well it's up to you three, you aren't officially being charged with anything, do you want to go out and speak with them?"

"Absolutely not." Julia said immediately.

"Yeah and no pictures either." Murphy added dumping his ashes into the tray.

"We could try some of those black out bags, walk you three right out the front door." Smecker said.

"No our Mot'er can see through bags." Connor said quickly causing Julia to nod and snort.

"Aye she can."

"Is deir anyway we could stay here?" Murphy finally asked and the young officer immediately jumped at his words.

"Yeah you know we have extra holding cells, and…" He looked at Smecker's amused face. "Can they stay?"

"Well we'll have to ask your mom, but it's alright with me if you friend's sleep over." Smecker smirked causing the three to laugh, at the look of embarrassment on the young soldier's face.

Murphy stood up rubbing his face. "Is it alright if I make a call, we need some clothes, especially Jules, she's been walking around wit' only a shirt and panties on all day."

Julia blushed and Smecker nodded getting up and leading Murphy out of the room to a phone. It wasn't long before the two came back, and finally the three were led to the back where the prisoners were held. Julia held onto Connor tightly, perhaps a little too tightly due to his injuries, but he didn't complain. He could hear the catcalls and wolf whistles that were following her, and having her in his arms was about the only thing keeping him sane.

The young officer led them into a cell at the back a little secluded from the others. "I can get you another cell Ms. Burke, or at least another bed."

Julia shook her head and laughed. "Please kid I've been living with these two idiots for four years, and been sleeping in the same bed as Connor for three. I'm pretty set." She teased causing the officer to blush again quickly looking down his eyes widening at the sight of her ring. "I didn't realize, you, were uhm.." He just looked down and quickly walked out.

Connor snorted pulling Julia into his arms. "I should've proposed fucking years ago, dat ring is a fucking repellent!" He told Murphy happily causing Murphy to laugh. Julia playfully pushed him away giving him a mock glare.

"No I'm going to have to wait four more fucking years for ye to marry me." She groaned.

"I'd have married ye yesterday woman." Connor grinned kissing her causing Julia to laugh.

"You make me wait more dan a year, and I'm telling Ma dat I'm done with ye, dat I'll marry Murphy instead." Murphy smirked pulling Julia out of Connor's arms giving her an exaggerated kiss on the lips causing her to squeak pushing him away. "Gross Murphy!"

"Oh so yer going to leave me for my brot'er den? Ye realize you'll have to kiss him, and eventually you'll have to have his babes." Connor teased laughing as he saw Julia's nose crinkle at the thought of the man who was pretty much her brother like that. "Dat's what I t'ought." Connor kissed her smirking.

Pushing him away from her she laughed and sat on their bed. "I hope Rocco gets here soon wit' de clothes." She finally announced pulling her knees to her chest under Connor's shirt sighing as they had to play the waiting game.

**AND DONE FINITE! With this chapter at least, let me know what ya thought, review favorite follow. Tell me anything and everything. Hope you enjoy and Peace out. Oh and sorry I know it's a bit short.**


End file.
